Relief
by PossibleWeasleyPond
Summary: What would have happened if Opal found out about the explosion on Kuvira's train hear that Bolin died not knowing that he was actually alive.


**I din't own this characters Bryke does.**

Opal and Kai returned to Zaufu a few days after their run in with Kuvira. Opal was thrilled to see her family again considering how long she has been away from them. Her mother ushered her into the family room to ask her about her travels and all that she saw along the way.

"So tell me everything," Su sat next to her daughter on the couch.

"Well, Kai and I started by helping many towns and everything was going great until we got to one town and ran into Kuvira and Bataar Jr. they weren't helping at town at all, they were trying to take over." She took a deep breath, "Bolin was with them, he was so blind to what was really happening and I got so mad a him. Ugh I wish other people out there could see what Kuvira is doing is wrong."

"Don't worry sweetheart everything will be alright." Suyin gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and a side hug.

"You know what mom, I think I'm going to go take a walk." Su just nodded as Opal stood up walking out of the room.

Opal walked the ground seeing Wei and Wing sparring and Haun trying to make a new sculpture. In the distance one of the servants came running up to her, "Miss Opal someone has come with news about Kuvira your family is all meeting in the dinning room."

"Thank you. I will be there soon." Opal turned around walking back into the large home. When she got in the dinning room her entire family minus Bataar Jr. were there. She went to go sit next to her mother. There was a taller man standing in front of them waiting to tell them what he knew.

"Alright what have you found out?" Suyin asked.

"Kuvira's train was on it's way here when there was an explosion at the back of the train. They say it was a purple energy source there were two men who were working on that car that didn't make it. Um…their names were Varrick and Bolin."

"No!" Opal stood up with tears rolling down her cheeks, she turned towards her mom shaking her head, "It's can't be true. No it's not true." Su stood up and held her crying daughter.

"Come on hun, let go outside." Su didn't let go of Opal as they walked out to garden. Once they got outside they sat down on a bench.

"I didn't even say goodbye. I was so angry I said harsh things and didn't say goodbye." Opal cried into her moms shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Opal."

Opal didn't do much for two weeks, she was still in shock from the news she had received. She barely ate but her mother forced her to go to all meals, everyone was sitting down for dinner when one of the servants came in to announce, "Miss Suyin there are two men here looking for you."

"Thank you, excuse me." Su left to room for a moment coming back looking directly at Opal, "Opal honey please come with me." Opal looked around the room at everyone before getting up from her seat to follow her mother out the dinning room.

"What is it mom?"

"Um there is someone here who wants to see you."

As they turned the corner all Opal saw was a disheveled Bolin with cuts and bruises all over in tattered clothes. Opal gasped as she ran to him, she instantly hugged him, "Bolin!" He let out a grunt, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. Are you okay, I was told you died in the explosion."

"Opal I'm alright, just a little banged up." Opal sniffed and let tears fall. "What's wrong? I'm really alright."

"I know but that last things I said to you were so harsh and when I thought that you were dead. I felt horrible because I didn't get to say what I really wanted to."

Bolin pulled her into a hug, "It's okay, I may have been hurt by what you said but later I realized you were right, and had to get back to you. We can help Korra stop Kuvira, because I love you Opal and I know that this is the side I should be on."

Opal was speechless from what Bolin just said, "You love me?"

He smiled, "Yeah I do."

"I love you too, Bolin." She smiled through her tears, he pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

**This is my first Legend of Korra Fic and I love Bolin and Opal so much together and I feel they need some more good fics out there because there are like none. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think!**


End file.
